


Cruelty

by ACandleLit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One-sided Sherlock -> John, Some spoilers for The Sign of Three, Unrequited Love, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACandleLit/pseuds/ACandleLit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cruelest thing that God had ever done was create unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the hell I'm going to function when I go back to college for the spring term. I should have been working on my other story, but Series 3 decided to chew me up and spit me out and I'm still reeling from the aftereffects. So enjoy this 221B ficlet I jotted down in an attempt to put myself back together again. Which is probably a vain and foolish attempt on my part, as I am certain "His Last Vow" will likely kill me all over again.

The cruelest thing God ever did was create unrequited love.

Once, a lifetime ago, there had been a girlfriend of John’s that had called Sherlock a “very lucky man.” 

_“No, it’s heartwarming.  You’d do anything for him!”_

He wouldn’t say he’d expected everything to be as he left it.  Though human emotion was far from his strong suit, Sherlock had been perfectly aware that faking his death meant that he was giving up everything he had held dear in his life.  The cases, the chases, his violin, _John_...he left it all behind to ensure the safety of those who had somehow managed to become so important to him that the idea of them being hurt in his crossfire was unacceptable.  Intolerable. 

He had spent so many years being selfish, focusing on himself and his boredom and the thrill the chase gave him.  So much had changed in the two years he’d been away.  He himself had changed, as he hide the tremor, fought back the nightmares, tried to present himself as virtually unchanged.  John had found happiness, and Sherlock had succumbed to loving him so much that he suppressed all of his own wants.  John wanted Mary, they had a baby on the way, and Sherlock really had no place in John’s life anymore.

It’s his turn to be left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Wow. I am so sorry I inflicted this onto the unsuspecting public. I obviously shouldn't write when my emotions go haywire; it's no good for anyone.


End file.
